The Date
by KrazyJoey
Summary: Just a random Dragonshipping oneshot fluff fic that turns into more.


**This is a Dragonshipping Roleplay between me and of spiritsandpuzzles. I played Joey and she played Yami. Posted with her permission.**

 **...**

"Hey, Yami, let's go on a date." It had been a long time since Joey and Yami had had the time to go out on a date and just have some fun. It was Saturday night and they finally both didn't have anything they needed to do. "What do you say? Just you and me, out on the town." The blond wrapped an arm around his spiky haired boyfriend, tugging him towards the door.

Yami blinked in surprise at the sudden suggestion, a light blush dusting his cheeks as his boyfriend wrapped an arm around him. "I guess that sounds like a—Joey, slow down, I can walk on my own!" he exclaimed with a light laugh as the blond began tugging him towards the door. He was still getting used to living his own life with his own body (and his own significant other), so he found himself reflexively trying to mentally ask permission from Yugi before remembering that the two no longer shared a body. Instead, he turned his attention to Joey as he asked, "Did you have anything in particular in mind?"

Joey grinned from ear to ear, his brown eyes shining. "I have no idea. We'll decide once we get there." He really did just want to spent time with Yami. They could be boring and unoriginal and just go to the movies; but Joey was a much more spontaneous person and was just making things up as he went along.

Yami chuckled. "I should have figured as much," he responded wryly, though he honestly didn't mind—after all, Joey's spontaneity was one of the many things that he loved about the blond. He took Joey's hand in his own, giving it a light squeeze as he matched the blond's grin with a smile of his own. "Well, we have all night to figure out what to do, so let's get going and see where we end up."

Joey grabbed Yami's hand, not caring if anyone saw them holding hands in public. They somehow ended up in front of the arcade. "I know you, let's go play some games." The blond knew he'd get his butt kicked, he was playing with the King of Games after all, but it should still be fun nonetheless.

Yami didn't mind walking hand in hand with Joey through the streets—what anyone thought of the two of them was the least of his concerns, not after everything the two of them had gone through just too finally be able to be living normal lives together. He couldn't help but brighten slightly at the mention of games, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he glanced over at his boyfriend. "Yes, you know me so well," he teased with a chuckle, entering the arcade alongside the blond. "What do you feel like playing first?"

Joey walked over to a fighting game. "How about this one?" It was one game that he might actually have a chance of winning with all his experience with actual fighting.

Yami followed Joey over to the fighting game, a light smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Alright, we can go with this one, then." He took a seat in front of the game, fishing out a few coins from his pocket to put into the machine. "I hope you know that I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my boyfriend," he teased.

"I would expect nothing less." Joey smirked back at Yami and sat down next to him. He had never played this game before and really didn't know how to play, but he'd be damned if he let Yami show him up. He just had to punch stuff, right?

Yami started up the game, his expression filled with the same determination and eagerness that he put into any challenge, no matter who his opponent was or what the game they were playing was. "Do you need me to go over the controls before we start, or would you rather figure them out on your own as you go?"

"I'll just figure them out as I go." It was very like Joey to just dive into things without thinking or instruction. He gripped the controls, determined to at least hold his own against his boyfriend. "Let's do this thing."

Yami chuckled. "Very well then." With that, he started the game, his fingers nimbly moving along the controls as he fought Joey's player character with the practiced ease of a veteran gamer. It was no fun to end the match quickly, so he dragged the match out without making it too obvious that he was toying with his boyfriend-though the longer the round went on for, the more Joey seemed to be getting the hang of the game, and so he ended it with one final blow before glancing over at the blond with a slight smirk. "One more round?"

Joey glanced over at Yami, suspicious that he was toying with him but not ready to call him out on it just yet. "Of course. And this time I'm going to kick your butt." The blond gripped the controls and started to punch about wildly, not really accomplishing much of anything with the rash actions. Why did Yami always have to win at everything? Just once he'd like the satisfaction of beating him at something, anything. "You know, after this we could try having a mock fight, not in a game, but with our actual fists."

Yami smiled wryly. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass on that—I know my limits, and physical fights aren't exactly my forté," he replied as he played against the blond with expert skill worthy of the title of King of Games. It didn't take too much longer for the smaller boy to sweep his boyfriend once more, savoring the familiar "YOU WIN!" that flashed across his screen before straightening up and glancing over at Joey with a smile. "Do you want to try a different game next?"

Joey sighed, accepting the fact that he wouldn't win a game against Yami in a million years. "Why don't we go do something else?" The blond racked his brain for a while to think of something they could do. "We could go to the park." It wasn't something Joey had done, except maybe once when he was little with his sister, but it might be something fun to do together with his boyfriend.

Yami's smile died down slightly at the sound of Joey's sigh, feeling slightly guilty—maybe he should have gone easy on the blond and let him win one round? But it wouldn't be fair to just let Joey win, either... Yami just hoped that his boyfriend wasn't too upset with him. "The park sounds fine," he agreed with a nod, rising from his seat and allowing a smile to return to his face.

Joey gripped Yami's hand as they left the arcade. He started to swing their hands back and forth slightly like an excited little kid. "Maybe we could get ice cream at the park." The blond was always up for food. He snuck a quick sidelong glance at the shorter boy, contemplating giving him a kiss, but holding back in case he didn't want to be that intimate in public.

Yami chuckled, holding on to Joey's hand as he swung them back and forth. "Ice cream is always a good option," he replied, smiling and giving his boyfriend's hand a light squeeze when he caught him glancing over at him. "Will we be able to get any this late, though?"

"Oh crap, I forgot what time it was." Joey scratched his head. "Maybe we'll get lucky?" He had no idea what times they sold ice cream at the park. Taking Yami's squeeze of his hand as a gesture to go ahead and kiss him, Joey glanced around for a second, making sure no one was around, before leaning down and giving Yami a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'm sure we can find _somewhere_ that sells ice cream at this time if not at the park," Yami reassured the blond. He was about to say more when Joey leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, and his face heated up in embarrassment-but rather than pull away, Yami instead shifted closer to Joey in response, lacing their fingers together as they continued making their way towards the park.

Once they got to the park it was completely dark out. The street lamps were the only things to light their way. Joey looked around the park; they were the only people there. He took the opportunity to take hold of Yami and pull him into a big hug. "No one's around, did you...want to?" A blushed covered his face. It was embarrassing to think about kissing Yami out in the open, even if it was night time and no one was around. What would people think? Would they get in trouble? Though it wasn't like they could do this kind of stuff at Yugi's grandpa's place, or God forbid, his father's apartment (if his dad saw them it _definitely_ wouldn't end well), so this might be their only time to be this intimate.

Yami was more than happy to return the hug, grateful for the cover of darkness as he blushed heavily in response to Joey's question, his mind immediately jumping to... _other things_ that they could do before realizing what Joey most likely meant. Without a word, he reached up to cup Joey's cheek before leaning up and pressing their lips together, holding the kiss for a moment before pulling away with a smile. "Does that answer your question?"

Joey blushed, pulling Yami close to his chest in the dark. "Yes, it does." He said it almost shyly, like he was getting cold feet about being so bold. After the blond calmed down a bit he took Yami's hand and started walking out of the park. "The park is closing soon so we'd better go." He scratched the back of his head, really unsure about what to do next; he wasn't good at this kind of thing. "Was there anywhere you wanted to go?" Anywhere would be good really, but Joey's brain was drawing a blank at the moment.

Yami rested against Joey's chest contentedly, smiling at his boyfriend's shy tone. He was a bit disappointed when Joey pulled away, but he still gave the blond a smile as he took his hand, walking out of the park alongside him. "Weren't we going to get ice cream?" Yami reminded Joey with an amused expression, having figured that his boyfriend forgot about everything after their brief, intimate moment.

"Oh yeah, ice cream...I forgot about that, my bad." Joey grinned sheepishly. Yami was very distracting to him with those piercing eyes and that cute little butt; though Joey was one to forget about things easily. "Do you think there's an ice cream parlor around here?"

Yami chuckled at his boyfriend's sheepish grin, oblivious to the thoughts going through the blond's head. "There should be; I believe I remember Yugi going to one somewhere in this area once before." Still holding on to Joey's hand, he began leading the way, following his memory until they came to stand in front of a small yet cozy-looking ice cream parlor.

"Alright, ice cream!" Joey burst into the ice cream parlor, nearly bowling over a little old lady who was just leaving. "Oops, sorry," the blond apologized. He had to let go of Yami's hand to side step to avoid her. On her way out Joey heard the woman mutter something about "young people these days."

Yami tried to warn Joey, but it was too late, and he could only wince as Joey very nearly pushed over the old lady in his haste to enter the ice cream parlor. Instead, he offered her an apology as well, making sure that she was alright as she left before entering alongside his boyfriend. He turned his attention to the case filled with different ice cream flavors, looking over the choices curiously. "Any idea what you want to get?"

Joey eyed the different ice cream flavors for a long moment, pondering which one to choose. "How about...strawberry. Yeah, that sounds good." The blond got a cone with a nice helping of pink ice cream in it. "What about you?" He asked Yami, taking the first lick of his treat.

Yami hummed in thought as he looked over his choices, glancing over at Joey when he made his decision before turning his attention back to the ice cream flavors. "I think I'll go with chocolate," he decided after a moment, placing his order and paying before taking the ice cream cone with a "thank you" when it was handed to him. He took a lick of the ice cream, feeling pleased by the sweet taste, before gesturing over to an empty booth. "Want to sit down and eat? Or would you rather leave and walk around some more while we eat?"

"How about we go outside and walk around some more?" It was a pleasant evening out, plus they wouldn't have so many people who might overhear anything they might say. Not that there were many people in the ice cream parlor at this hour, but still, someone they know might see them, and Joey was still a bit shy about letting his friends know just yet about he and Yami's relationship.

Yami nodded in agreement, giving his boyfriend a small smile. "Walking around it is, then." He walked towards the door, holding it open for Joey and exiting behind him before linking their free hands together. As long as no one was around, it was fairly easy to be a bit more forward and openly affectionate with the blond despite being in public, so long as he was sure that he wasn't making Joey feel uncomfortable. "You want to walk anywhere in particular?" he asked, before taking a lick of his ice cream.

"Anywhere with you is fine." Joey blushed a little at how corny that line sounded. It was so very, very true though. Nothing could ruin this feeling; the feeling he got just being with Yami. Elated, at peace, and excited all mashed into one confusing emotion.

Yami's expression softened at the sweet line, and his small smile widened as he leaned up to press a kiss to Joey's cheek. "I feel the same way," he replied, giving his boyfriend's hand a gentle squeeze before walking alongside him in a random direction.

Joey returned the hand squeeze and happily walked with Yami. "Did you want to go back to your place?" The blond blushed; he had something in mind, but didn't want to blurt it out in case Yami wasn't interested. He didn't want to unduly embarrass him either if he wasn't thinking down the same road Joey was.

Yami could feel his face heating up the slightest bit at the abrupt suggestion—though at least it seemed that, judging from the blush on the blond's face, Joey was thinking along the same lines as he had been as soon as the suggestion was brought up. "That sounds like a great idea," he replied, lacing his fingers together with Joey's as the two changed directions and began walking towards the Kame Game Shop.

Once they were inside Joey pinned Yami up against the wall in the kitchen. He kissed him passionately on the lips, watching to see if Yami was okay with him going further even though he was being a bit playfully rough.

Yami was more than happy to go along as he kissed Joey back, matching and surpassing his passion as he slipped his tongue into the blond's mouth. He continued kissing him until they both needed to pull back for breath, and despite being the one pinned against the wall, Yami gave Joey a small smirk as he caught his breath. "You couldn't even wait until we got to the bedroom, huh? Not that I can blame you."

"How can I even resist you?" Joey replied. He slammed Yami's back against the wall of the kitchen a little harder and reached a hand under his boyfriend's shirt, enjoying the smooth, warm feel of his skin. "We might want to head up there though," he said in between kisses. He said that, but he made no move to back up his words; he was far too occupied with Yami.

Yami let out an involuntary moan at the forcefulness of Joey's kiss, shivering as he felt the blond slip a hand under his shirt to run along his chest. "Mmh... yeah...," he muttered in response against his boyfriend's lips, arching into his touches.

Joey unexpectedly picked Yami up and started carrying him up the stairs to his room. He really didn't want Yugi or his grandfather walking into the kitchen and seeing them, though in his slightly twisted mind it would be a little funny, but ultimately embarrassing. Once inside the bedroom he set Yami on the bed and locked the door. The blond stripped his shirt off and walked back over to the smaller boy. "So where were we?" he smirked mischievously.

Yami reflexively wrapped his arms around Joey as he was lifted, flushed and a bit startled but otherwise not minding the gesture if it meant getting up to his bedroom more quickly. Joey set him down on the bed, and he was thankful for the blond's foresight as he locked the door before stripping out of his shirt, the former pharaoh's eyes roaming his boyfriend's bare chest appreciatively. "I'm pretty sure we left off at this part," Yami replied teasingly as he reached out and wrapped an arm around Joey, his fingers running along the blond's spine as his lips trailed kisses along his chest.

Joey reached down and started to playfully tug Yami's shirt off. Once he had it off, the blond gently pushed Yami down on the bed, straddling his hips and leaning over him. He ran a trail of kisses starting at his stomach and working his way up to plant a big passionate one right on his lips.

Yami let himself be pushed down on the bed once his shirt was off, his expression remaining coy even as Joey leaned over him. He flushed as he felt Joey's lips come into contact with his bare skin, enjoying the sight of the blond kissing his way up his chest even as his body was wracked with light, pleasureful tremors. Once Joey's lips met his own, Yami reached up and slid his arms over Joey's shoulders, pulling him closer as he slipped his tongue into Joey's mouth to deepen the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he slid his hands down from Joey's shoulders to his waist, tugging his pants down past his hips and teasingly slipping a finger under the elastic of his boxers.

Joey blushed slightly at the finger tugging at his boxers, but did one better when he stripped Yami of his pants and underwear in one swift tug. "Can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" The blond smirked mischievously. Now that his boyfriend was completely in the buff, Joey reached down and grabbed a hold of Yami's penis, which despite all the arousal going on between the two of them, was still flaccid. "Having a bit of trouble there? You sure you're in the mood? Cause if you're not I'll stop right now." Joey didn't want to force Yami into anything he really didn't want to do.

Yami couldn't help his face heating up slightly as Joey stripped him in one movement, his embarrassment growing as Joey pointed out his... lack of arousal. "Just because I don't get hard as quickly as you doesn't mean I'm not in the mood." To add to his point, he slipped a hand down to teasingly brush against Joey's erection, his touches purposely too light to give his boyfriend more frustration than satisfaction. "Besides, where's the fun in finishing this so quickly? We have all night, you know."

Joey grunted uncomfortably for a second at Yami's teasing hand. He then reached down and started pumping Yami's penis up and down. "I can help you with that." He wanted to get this started as soon as possible. The blond knew what Yami had said was true, that they had all night, but his body had urges, dammit!

Yami shivered as Joey pumped him, chuckling despite the situation as he pulled Joey's hand away from his length. He pulled Joey down and flipped their position so he was straddling the blond, his expression amused as he smirked. "So impatient..." He ground down against Joey's erection, feeling his own length beginning to harden in response to the feeling of friction between them. "If you're so eager, then how about I take care of you?"

Joey let himself be flipped, even though he could have easily stopped the smaller boy. He was curious to see what he was going to try to do. He tugged his boxers off so they were both finally completely naked. "What are you going to do, hmm?" Joey asked, pulling Yami down on top of him so their noses were touching.

Yami kissed Joey when he pulled him down, giving his lip a light bite before trailing his lips down Joey's neck, to his chest, to his stomach, all the way down to his erection. He shot his boyfriend a coy look from in between his legs before lightly running his tongue along Joey's length, teasing him and taking in whatever reactions he could get out of the blond.

"Dammit, stop teasing already!" Joey squirmed. This was almost more than he could take. He wanted to get to the good stuff already.

"As you wish," the ex-pharaoh responded before taking Joey's length into his mouth, his tongue swirling around his boyfriend's erection as he moved his head, working on easing Joey towards release.

Joey sat up, grabbing a container of lube from the dresser drawer. The blond waited until Yami had removed his mouth from his erection, then he grabbed the smaller boy and turned him around. He couldn't handle waiting any longer; he needed to feel his boyfriend very intimately. Joey quickly applied some lube to Yami's ass and stretched him out a little. He probably should have spent more time doing this to prepare the boy, but he was very impatient. All this happened in a very short amount of time and before long Joey was inside of Yami, letting out a moan of pleasure as he finally gained his target. "Sorry, I hope I didn't go to fast," he apologized as he looked down to gauge the reaction of his sudden entrance.

Yami pulled back when he felt Joey moving, already anticipating his boyfriend's actions even before he was grabbed and tuned around. He hardly had a moment to brace himself before he felt two fingers slipping inside of him, and he grimaced slightly at the hastiness of Joey's movements as he stretched him out—it was obvious that the blond had reached the limit of his patience, though inwardly Yami felt just as eager to feel his boyfriend inside of him. Joey's fingers had hardly left him for a second before he felt Joey push into him, and he bit his lip to keep quiet as pain and pleasure mixed together, giving himself a few seconds to adjust before glancing behind him to give the blond a reassuring smile. "It's fine. I'm alright, so you can move when you're ready."

Joey was all too eager to oblige. He moved in and out quickly, gripping Yami's thighs tightly. He let a moan out as he tried to hold himself back from climaxing so quickly. It wouldn't be fair to Yami at all this early on.

Yami let out a breathy groan as he felt Joey begin to move, his face flushed and his breathing heavy as he moved his hips to match his boyfriend's thrusts. He moaned out Joey's name when he felt the blond hit against his sweet spot, stars dancing in front of his eyes as he nearly hit his climax—but he forced himself not to come just yet, wanting to drag it out for as long as they both could.

Joey flipped Yami over onto his back. He leaned down and kissed him before going at it again. This time he didn't hold back at all and pounded into the smaller boy. It didn't take him long at all before he climaxed and arched his back, letting out a gasp as he came. He slowly pulled out then leaned over Yami, looking into his eyes.

Yami let out a breathless moan as Joey flipped him over and pressed a heated kiss to his lips, and he was barely able to brace himself before the blond started thrusting into him, his pace almost frantic. Yami wrapped his legs around Joey, moving his hips to match his boyfriend's thrusts until he felt the blond release inside of him, causing a shudder to ripple through him as the feeling pushed him over the edge as well, release spilling from him as he let out a soft groan. He looked up at Joey when he felt the blond pull out, reaching up to pull his boyfriend into a kiss and murmuring a declaration of love against his lips.

Joey returned the kiss, pulling the covers over the both of them before snuggling down next to Yami. "I love you too," the blond murmured back before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and drifting off to a peaceful, satisfied sleep.

~THE END~


End file.
